zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Across The Stars
The moon is full, the wind is calm and fireflies are everywhere It´s so peaceful here in Bunnyburrow, when compared to Zootopia´s night life I´m taking a walk in the woods with my husband around the village border Despite that, it´s not a long way home to our farm from here This time, the fox in the forest is not on a hunt But by the side of his wife and beloved rabbit My life as Nick´s wife has been happier than I could´ve ever known In your arms, I don´t need to spend my retired years in the farm alone These are the same woods I played at when I was just a child Years before I moved to the city, where everything changed I also sometimes pick our favorite mushrooms around here Of all the soups you´ve tasted, the mushroom soup is your biggest favorite Near the patches is a high hill that offers a nice view of the entire forest We sit down a rock and look at the stars on the sky while holding each other tight Part of me has always wondered what lies behind the skies Possibly things I haven´t seen even in my wildest dreams I wish I myself could see the entire universe With you by my side, I can imagine that being possible I´m so snugly close to you as I sit down in your lap Looking into your handsome smile as you hold my paw in your gentle grip Even with my flannel on, I feel a bit cold when I´m outdoors at night But it´s no problem since you wrap your shirt warmly around me When you hold me like that, I´m filled by incredible warmth The kind that goes through my veins right into my heart I was never the type of bunny that was constantly searching for dates Instead, I wanted my mate to be a friend who´d stick with me through all the dangers When I found that in you, my feelings for you turned into real care and attraction I´m always willing to repay all the kindness and affection you´ve given Tugging my fox close to me, I see how much you blush You´ve felt like that even before we headed for this path We lie down in each other´s arms on the moist grass It´s just like when the two of us went once on a few camping trips I´m so happy I have someone who doesn´t treat me just as a simple country bunny So beautifully ironic that a fox would give a bunny like me a relationship most healthy I gaze at the full moon while I feel you touching my resting ears Turning around, I notice the loving gleam in your green vulpine eyes Oh, how I love nestling myself against your athletic chest Just like how you often cutely compliment my hips and butt You say I should make a wish as we both see a shooting star Although I don´t really need to, my happiness lies where you are I prove that by kissing you on your foxy muzzle Curling into your soft lap as your arms encircle me Bliss fills me, as it´s like a true husband and wife moment I´ll always cherish my married life with you, every single minute of it I know it in my heart every time we´re out here in these nightly woods That our love is the kind that´ll soar across the stars. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years